


【编号1007】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss





	【编号1007】

『Home service reload...Light ready...Air-Conditioning ready...Audio ready...』

冰冷的合成人声伴随着门锁的机械运转在G市中心四十七层的公寓里响起，一个黑色的身影踩着音响中传出的低音管和提琴的音符向屋内走来。

柴可夫斯基第六交响曲。

或者叫，悲怆。

门廊四周的墙壁反射着大理石地砖发出的沉闷空响，连串的浅黄色壁灯随着脚步依次点亮，最终停在客厅中央的的黑色皮质沙发前。

『Elip集团近日发布最新研究成果：强人工智能二代原型机建造完毕，将于本月七号公开进行图灵测试。Elip集团总裁称，本次研究成果改进了原有Elip人工智能一代原型机的程序漏洞，能够进行自我情绪分析与演化，未来将在国际人工智能管理公约的指导下应用于科教工业等诸多领域……』

屏幕中的新闻在八点的时刻准时响起，男人起身行至酒柜前，从顶层的暗紫色礼盒中取出一支系着白色缎带蝴蝶结的香槟。液体碰撞杯壁的声音清脆欢脱，像是迫不及待地为主人庆祝一般从底部吐出成串的透明泡沫，男人摩挲着手中的高脚杯，向墙壁上挂着巨幅油画微笑着致意，“恭喜你，艺兴。”

铜管的旋律适时地响起，将房间内通明的灯光都染上了一丝冰冷的意味。这是一面被做成展示柜的墙，透明的玻璃格子中间摆满了金黄色的奖杯和大红的荣誉证书，环绕着中间的巨幅彩色画像。图上的青年架着一副圆框的金丝眼睛，透明的镜片因为度数略高的缘故显得有些笨重，青年手里捧着电脑靠在书桌前，看向镜头的笑容温和，脸颊一侧的梨涡像是盛装着醉人的美酒，有着如同安息天使一般的强大感染力。

“你的心愿，哥哥替你完成了。”

男人不知什么时候已经走到了画框近前，音响中传来的提琴旋律细腻悠扬，流淌在画布纤维交织的沟壑中，男人伸出手，指尖随着乐章的推进感受着色彩的变化。颜料浸透的画布表面有些许粗糙，严格控制在20.3摄氏度的话框泛着淡淡的凉意，就像现在画的主人一样。

『据警方消息，Elip集团二少车祸案肇事司机已于日前抓捕归案，认罪态度良好，律师称希望尽力争取减刑。Elip方面：依律起诉，绝无可能。』

平缓的铜管声部突然爆发起强烈的冲突，紧随而后的提琴铺垫在其中，交映着在房中掀起连续的轰鸣，男人的脚步随之一凛，动作掀起的衣摆刮倒了放在一旁的酒杯，透明的玻璃随着晶莹的酒液碎了一地，激烈的乐章还在持续地攀升，将哗啦的声响隐藏得消失不见。

新闻主持的声音终结于一串杂乱的电流杂音，男人快步穿过前厅，来到一个嵌着巨大落地窗的房间。璀璨的灯火穿过四十七层的距离穿过玻璃，投射在男人身上，描绘着属于这座城市的繁华和热闹。

却无比安静，安静得除了音响中环绕的乐曲，不再有多余的声响。

四十七层，是任何声音也无法穿透的距离。

房间正中央摆放着一座巨大的圆形白色浴缸，一个圆滚的气泡从靛蓝的池水底部冒出，如同一个晶莹的水晶球，停在液面上将灯火折射出五颜六色的光流，又在下一秒爆裂开来，消失在平静的池水中。

乐章在喧嚣和冲突中攀上顶峰，男人将身上的黑色浴袍抖落在地，露出身上精装的肌肉线条，在灯光下映出深浅的阴影。

平静的池水被突然闯进的身影打破，高潮后戛然而止的音符在经过漫长的休止后重新悦动起来，小提琴欢快的旋律搅动着水面发出清脆的声响，男人靠在浴缸一侧，弯腰从药液中捞出一具极漂亮的身体。

不同于男人身上的健壮线条，这副身体拥有骨瓷一般白皙光洁的肌肤，流畅的曲线宛如一尾漂亮的鱼，周身上下泛着月光一样温软的光泽。

半晌，浓密的眼睫振颤着缓缓睁开，露出了一副泛着水光的黑瞳，他上前抱住男人的脖子，铺展开的睫毛像蝴蝶的薄翅一样扫过男人的颈窝，清凉的汽水音在房间中响起。

“哥哥，你来了。”

平稳的呼吸猛地一滞，随即男人便旋身将人抵在了浴缸边缘。唇舌侵入的动作不能更加自然，那人几乎是主动勾着男人的腰，张口迎接着男人近乎于粗暴的亲吻。男人的舌灵巧地在口腔中游走，挑逗地压过柔软的舌面，吮吸着来自于那副身体香甜的津液，在齿关和腔壁浓重地打下自己的印记。

湿滑的池水像一层光滑的膜，让肢体间的缠绕变得更加妩媚动人。男人伸出修长的手指在穴道中探索，娇嫩的穴肉将进入的男人柔软地包裹起来，像一朵绽开的花，承接着男人猛烈的侵入。男人灼热的呼吸像一团滚烫的火，将黑夜中的暧昧燃烧得沸腾。

一切都好像很对。

除了身上附着的冰冷。

没有呼吸，没有热度的冰冷。

男人对这副身体熟悉得不能再熟悉，接连在敏感处的顶弄将人弄出了哭腔，漂亮的身体乖巧地躺在男人身下，脸上的梨涡随着身体蹙动，柔亮的黑眸中像是有一汪春天的泉，盈动着惑人的光芒。

“哥哥，哥…哥哥，Lay，近一点，离我近一点，让我看清你…”

男人扶着腰将男孩放在自己身上，身体的重量让两人之间的距离压得更小，炽热的体温透过皮肤一寸一寸传到男孩的身体深处，Lay伸手抚摸着男孩的唇角，在那颗隐约的淡棕色小痣周围流连。男人的手指在唇峰停留许久，终究也没有等到一抹暖热的气流，男孩顺从地勾起男人的指尖，放在口中细细地舔舐。

低音提琴从乐章深处缓缓而来，拨弄着夜色在琴弦上振动，男人将男孩揉在怀里，一遍又一遍地亲吻他脸颊上的情晕，和唇角被咬破的血珠。

“艺兴，哥哥会带你回来。”

男孩轻轻地笑了，像是一只细小的蜂落在锦簇的花蕊中间。

“哥哥，我爱你。”


End file.
